


十五夜

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Summary: *2020中秋篇...突然想写写友情变质的瞬间(？)*大门第一视角
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 2





	十五夜

**Author's Note:**

> *2020中秋篇...突然想写写友情变质的瞬间(？)  
> *大门第一视角

「小未，我记得这可是你小时候最——喜欢吃的团子了喔」

刚从神社退休的老神主循着多年的习惯，在自家办起了赏月会。和父亲还有晶叔都熟识的他，对小时候的我可一点都不陌生。

「那时候还是个小不点呢，骑在阿宽肩上，聪明伶俐的样子，可讨人喜欢了，对吧，晶？」

我对他却完全没印象。

当发现自己被晶叔那个老狐狸连哄带骗拽来赏月会的时候，还在心底暗骂了不知道多少句"老土"。而这位老神主一见面就不当外人似的喊我"小未"，我却意外地不反感。

事实证明他的确是了解我的，月见料理摆出来要分发给来客的时候，我的记忆仿佛被打开了一个缺口。红豆沙馅裹在外面的江米团子本来就是东京不太会有的做法，而我印象中还有一种极其美味的团子，与一般的红豆团子还要不同。父亲的确带我吃过几次，但因为时间太久远，只知道好吃，连名字都忘了。

我愣了愣神，把团子送入口中。

「好好吃...」

几乎是好吃到鼻子发酸。可能这份味道里藏了一份记忆，实在是久未打开，突然这么一涌上来，有点冲鼻。

「咳咳——」

「怎么了未知子？...」

假装因为呛住逼出了泪，把晶叔吓了一跳。

「这孩子总是这么心急...这些是要发给大家的没错啦，不过还有很多呢，都给你留好了喔。」

「谢...谢谢...那我稍微，等一下再吃」

找了个借口掩饰着情绪，逃开了。

关于父亲的记忆大多是诊疗所里的身影。一丝不苟的白大褂，案台上的听诊器，药柜里一排一排看不懂名字的瓶瓶罐罐，还有一批又一批候诊的人。这个画面是有声音的，是小孩儿打针的哭声。我记得当时父亲派给自己的任务，就是揣着一把糖，哭声此起彼伏止不住的时候，就挨个儿递给那些挂着鼻涕的小鬼。

虽然我也只是个学龄前的小鬼而已。

那时候的我，完全没想过会和父亲走上同样的路，我只把海边的诊疗所当成我的乐园。彼时，在我眼里病人都是快乐的，因为虽然不认识彼此，他们却总能坐在候诊的长椅上聊的很欢。聊的是什么我并不懂，也不感兴趣，我只管在前院的空地拿着父亲拆给我的注射针管儿，和一群孩子滋水儿玩。

还有后院的树杈，不远处的崖，甚至那些淘气起来爬墙时踩下的砖屑，都还在记忆里，全部清晰无比。

唯独那个背影...

「大门さん?」 

身后突然传来熟悉的声音，把我揪出了回忆。

「啊城之内医生...你忙完了啊」

晶叔照例一起邀请了她。但是她忙着忙着，就迟了。

这熟悉的感觉。

「嗯，还好赶上了，晶叔说你在这边。怎么，呛到了？没事吧？」

「怎么会有事嘛，也太小看我了」

「小看？不知道是谁喔，这么大人了吃东西还这么着急」

「嘁...」

她笑着走到我身边来，一并坐下。

「喏，慢点吃」

拿给我一份包好的团子。

「噢...谢啦」

相比前院的热闹非凡，这里安安静静，让人心里一阵舒服。

「呐，城之内也快尝尝，这可是我记忆中的味道哦」

突然满怀骄傲地向她推荐起来。

「记忆中的味道？」

「小时候老爸带给我吃过，后来一直没吃过了」

「这样啊——」

不同于我对美食的掠取，她吃起东西来总是一口口轻咬，充满了怜惜。

「哇，真的好好吃...我没吃过这种诶」

「对吧对吧」

仰脸给了她一个更加骄傲的表情。

「好久没来这种赏月会了，真怀念呢」

嘴里还塞着东西，她的声音和那团子一样，糯的很。

「城之内医生以前经常去赏月会吗？」

「小时候吧，在爷爷住的乡下有很隆重的观月祭喔」

「诶——」

「呐，大门さん知道吗，听说中国的赏月是家人团聚喔。虽然我们只是祈愿丰收，但是我却常常有那种感觉」

「嗯？什么感觉」

「看到圆月会想到家人」

她怎么，总在一些奇奇怪怪的地方与我的想法突然契合。

「这样啊...」

「不过一想到我那个毒舌的老爸就头痛，当年差点因为他就放弃学医了」

她主动打开了话匣子。

「诶嘿？毒舌吗，城之内医生不也——」

「喂说什么呢...我才不像他咧」

「哈哈」

她的急切否认，反倒让那位父亲的形象在我脑中更清晰起来。

「说起来，城之内学医，家里不支持吗？」

「不是喔，正因为爸爸是内科医，我才动了想学的念头，他也觉得挺好。妈妈倒是不支持，因为医生实在太辛苦了，她不想看我那样。」

「唔...这样啊」

又咬了一口团子，我也打开了记忆的匣子。

「我老爸倒是完全不支持我学医」

「诶？」

「他总说我胆小，不适合做医生。尤其是，进医局。」

我说到这个，总觉得心被戳着。

「诶...看起来可不像胆小的人喔」

她歪过头，笑着，用胳膊肘戳了戳我。

「那个老头明明就比我还不适合！...哎我干嘛跟你说这些啦」

把最后一口团子塞进嘴里，别别扭扭的起身。

被她用这种戏谑又温柔的气息环绕着，我几乎每次都不知道怎么回应。我讨厌被看穿内心，但是...让我想要主动卸下防备的人，除了晶叔，还没有过。

被一股让人想全盘托出的力量拉扯着。

「有什么关系嘛，说出来会好些吧。给。」

她也起身，递给我一个小镜子。

「像兔子一样红了喔，眼睛。」

「诶诶？」

「不过这里这么黑，也可能是我看错了。还是大门医生自己看看好啦」

她背过微弱的院灯，怕我尴尬似的，没看我。

「不知道对谁说的话，还有我在。」

「城之内...」

她没再说下去，而是仰起头看着天，找方位似的左左右右挪了几步。

「大门さん，这边可以看到月亮哦」

「嗯？是吗，我看看」

接到她转换情绪的信号，我赶紧跟过去。

「啊真的诶，好圆！」

「好久没这样看过月亮了呢——」

「是啊——啊嚏！」

我想揉一揉鼻子消去那股酸劲儿，结果竟然...很不合时宜地打了个喷嚏。

「诶，你还好吧」

她好像被我狼狈的样子逗笑了。

「没...没事，鼻子痒了一下而已」

「唉，医生的身体可是很重要的——」

她解下薄薄的围巾，把一半的温暖轻轻绕上我的肩。

「诶...」

我讶异于被围巾拉近的距离，一时无措。

她还是没有看我。

「今晚月色——」

但是从她口中轻轻地漏出了几个音。

「嗯？」

「很美，对吧」

顿了一顿，还是稳稳地说出了口。

我仿佛被什么东西击中了。

奇怪的是，心中的湖反而褪去了涟漪。湖面安静而坚定，映出一缕我未曾预料过的月光。

「嗯...很美。」

我偷偷看向了，她的脸庞。

（完）


End file.
